In-Verse
In-Verse ''(formerly ''In-Verse Productions) was a Writing Company, Video Game, Slot Machine and Visual Novel indie developer company founded by Sonikku Aensland in 2010, known for The Adventures of Vanessa, VSRFX and'' Dream Revolution''series. However, more known since 2014, as the developers of the acclaimed Feast of the Black Strings. (Which is also the first Game which came in Physical form.) Its games are original ideas made by the writer and creator itself. And also has a subsidiary named Shiny Star Games which acts as a Publisher. In January 20, 2015 In-Verse Productions announced that changed their name in April 1, 2015 as just In-Verse. History Pauly-kun started writing stories before entering to the internet in December 2005, but were only small fragments in Spanish, later in 2006 just small concepts, but as for July 2007, wrote The Adventures of Vanessa. Which would span six more short stories, it would not have other static series until 2011 and said year she entered in the internet with VSRFX ''and in 2012 with Devil's Eye'' and Dream Revolution , 2013 with Re: Vengeance, which made her a little more known, but it wasn't until June 2014 that, Feast of the Black Strings, the what if could be the "last work" of the company after many years silent, and the introduction to the public made In-Verse a little more known. "In" and "Universe" are the core words that the writer have to mix. "Verse" is short of Universe but also another word, so the pun is basically this "In-Verse" is "In Universe or In Verse". The word was Coined in October 12, 2013, but not confirmed until November 24 of the same year. Subsidiaries and teams All of these things are fictional * In-Verse Sound Team - Soundtrack, published under Indie labels. * Shiny Star Games - Publisher and Indie Publisher in America and Europe. * In-Verse Team #1 (a.k.a. Team Zero) - The Developer of The Adventures of Vanessa series, Neo Formula Racing series and Visual Novels. Founded in 2007. * In-Verse Team #2 (a.k.a. Team Alpha) - The Developer of Devil's Eye series, VSRFX Origins, Dark Masters of the Night series, and Dream Revolution series. Founded in 2010. * In-Verse Team #3 (a.k.a. Team Shadow/Feast) - The Developer of VSRFX series, Re: Vengeance series and The FEAST saga. Founded in 2012. * In-Verse Team #4 (a.k.a Team Code Black/Dark) - The developer of Other Games, mostly aimed at Teen, Mature and Adults Only Games. Founded in 2014. List of Games created/published by the Company List of Games created/published by the Company # The Adventures of Vanessa (video game) (E/3/A/G/0) # Dreamers of the Road (T/12/B/PG/12) Mascot The crossover characters, the "Time Masters" are regarded as the mascot characters, however, different colored Butterflies are also prominent in the games, are seen as the writer's "author avatar". Style Pauly-kun was known by her stories mixing dark and lighthearted stories into one, single work, some references are based on her ordinary life, others, taking inspiration of professional video games, manga, cartoons, etc. And the frequent female protagonists. For Example The Adventures of Vanessa ''series is known by the female cast and the story with a simple storyline, ''The FEAST Saga in the other hand offers the probably complex storyline of the series as nobody can be easily trusted. The motifs that often writes are: Action, idols, music, gothic, mecha, sci-fi, etc. Category:Aethranorioum Category:Production Companies